Deputy Chief O'Malley
Deputy Chief O'MalleyDeputy Chief O'Malley (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Scaring of the Green" (1987) (DVD ts. 5:10-5:12). Time Life Entertainment. O'Malley says: "I'm Deputy Chief O'Malley."''Edens, Mark and Edens, Michael (2009). ''The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "The Scaring of the Green" p. 7. CPT Holdings, Inc. is the top lieutenant to the chief of police of New York City during the events of The Real Ghostbusters. History A long time ago, the head of the O'Malley clan stole a pot of gold from a Leprechaun. It placed a curse on them. When a full moon took place on St. Patrick's Day, a Bog Hound would carry away the current head of the clan.Deputy Chief O'Malley (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Scaring of the Green" (1987) (DVD ts. 5:30-5:49). Time Life Entertainment. O'Malley says: "A long time ago, the head of the O'Malley Clan stole a pot of gold from a Leprechaun. The Leprechaun put a curse on the O'Malleys. And now, when there's a full moon on St. Patrick's Day, a Bog Hound rises and carries away the head of the clan O'Malley." Some time ago, one clan leader managed to escape the Bog Hound by using its one weakness against it, a four leaf clover. He kept a memento of the encounter, a lock of the Bog Hound's fur. He passed it on to his son, and he to his son, and so on as a family heirloom.Deputy Chief O'Malley (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Scaring of the Green" (1987) (DVD ts. 6:30-6:47). Time Life Entertainment. O'Malley says: "Me great grandfather himself was almost carried away. He even felt the jaws of the hound close on him before he escaped. He used to show me this when I was a wee babe as proof of the tale. The hair of the Bog that bit him."Deputy Chief O'Malley (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Scaring of the Green" (1987) (DVD ts. 7:27-7:33). Time Life Entertainment. O'Malley says: "According to me great grandfather, there's only one thing that will stop the Bog Hound. A four leaf clover." Eventually, the great grandson of this man became the Deputy Chief of police. Fearing his encounter with the Bog Hound, O'Malley paid a visit to the recently arraigned Ghostbusters. In exchange for protecting him from the entity, O'Malley promised to have all charges and fines attributed to the St. Patrick's Eve banquet dropped. The Ghostbusters were unable to trap the hound and infiltrated the Police Benevolent Society float in the St. Patrick's Day Parade, where Deputy Chief O'Malley and Lieutenant Frump were present. The Bog Hound attacked and was eventually trapped by Egon. The Ghostbusters were made honorary Irishmen at a public ceremony attended by Mayor Lenny, his wife, and the Deputy Chief. Trivia *On page five of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14, the Deputy Chief O'Malley makes a non-canon cameo as one of the men standing outside Pequod's. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, in panel 1, O'Malley makes a non-canon cameo around the corner. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Scaring of the Green" References Gallery Primary Canon DeputyChiefOMalley02.jpg DeputyChiefOMalley03.jpg DeputyChiefOMalley04.jpg DeputyChiefOMalley05.jpg Secondary Canon DeputyChiefOMalleyIDWV2Issue14.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14 OMalleyIDWCrossingOverIssue8.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 Category:RGB Characters Category:Minor character